1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a printed circuit board to be used for attaching various kinds of electronic parts, and particularly to a printed circuit board in which the amount of solder deposited on closely spaced printed lands is decreased so as to eliminate the risk of solder bridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to prevent solder, bridges from occurring, there has been proposed such means as shown in FIG. 6. In FIG. 6, conductor patterns 2 are printed on an insulating substrate 1, a resist 3 is applied thereon to form lands 4, and another resist 5 is applied between adjacent lands 4 having a narrow interval therebetween. Double application of the resists 3 and 5 makes it possible to prevent solder bridges from occurring between the lands 4 when lead wire terminals 7 of electronic parts passed through holes 6 of the respective lands 4 and projected therefrom are connected with the respective lands 4 by soldering.
In such a printed circuit board as described above, while the above-mentioned means acts to prevent the solder bridges, the construction of the circuit board requires additional steps for providing the double resists.